Seductora y dolorosa oscuridad
by DarkTrue180
Summary: En la batalla final Severus Snape fue acecinado, su muerte fue clave en la victoria de Harry Potter.   Él no estaba listo para morir, y el destino lo reuniría con su amor dormido.  Pero lo que el destino uniría, la maldad y la venganza le daría su fin.
1. Bajo la sombra de Lily

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Aclaración: Diálogos "Entre comillas"

Diálogos "entre comillas"

Seductora y dolorosa oscuridad.

ACLARACIÓN: ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA, LA PUBLIQUE HACE TIEMPO CON EL NOMBRE DE ADORADA OSCURIDAD. DESPUES DE TENERLA ABANDONADA POR MAS DE UN AÑO O DOS, E DECIDIDO PUBLICARLA DE NUEVO CON VARIOS CAMBIOS Y OTRO NOMBRE.

NO ES UN PLAGIO.

Cap. 1- Bajo la sombra de Lily.

La batalla final, estaba a punto de terminar. Lord Voldemort perdería, eso era un hecho; Lo mejor para el sería huir muy, muy lejos.

De ser posible a otro continente, pues el futuro no se veía nada prometedor, para una criatura de la noche.

Un vampiro… El cual había caído tan bajo, como para terminar a los servicios, de un insignificante mago.

Estaba a punto de huir, cuando algo le nublo los sentidos; era quizás el aroma más exquisito que había probado en siglos.

Se dejó llevar por sus instintos, hasta llegar a una vieja casa en ruinas. Al entrar se percató de que el peculiar aroma, provenía de un hombre tirado en el suelo desangrándose.

Al mirar de cerca, descubrió que el individuo capaz de atraerlo con esa fuerza, era Severus Snape: la mano derecha del Lord, el más temido de los mortifagos.

Que cruel e injusto destino pensó. Tan hermoso y sublime. La visión de aquel hombre, siempre provocaba en el un insano deseo de posesión. Lo deseaba de todas las maneras posibles en que se podía desear a otra persona, y el gran Severus Snape lo había rechazado.

No solo eso, resulto ser inmune a sus poderes, y ahora a punto de morir estaba completamente a su merced.

Se acercó lentamente y empezó a beber su sangre exquisita, así de debía sentir el cielo; ese sabor era embriagante, su sed no se saciaba. Jamás tendría suficiente de Severus Snape, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, el hombre indomable estaba a punto de morir.

Desesperado, mordió su cuello. Si la sangre era una delicia, su piel era un manjar. Suspiro inaudiblemente eso era suficiente para calmar las ansias reprimidas, desde el día en que lo conoció.

Seguía bebiendo como el más exquisito de los vinos, cuando lo sintió. Lord Voldemort había muerto.

Aquel espectro salió huyendo antes de que llegara el amanecer, creyendo haber vaciado por completo a Severus Snape.

Craso error pues aún quedaba una gota de sangre.

Una sola gota de sangre, la cual se negaba a dejar de existir, y lucharía por prolongar la existencia de su dueño eternamente.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para dar tributo a los caídos en la guerra. Desde el más pequeño elfo doméstico, hasta el más grande mago. Cada sacrificio debe ser recordado eternamente, porque ninguna victoria justificara jamás la perdida de una vida…"

"Mira Harry es Malfoy". Apenas y escucho el susurro de su amigo, perdido en sus pensamientos; tratando de superar el dolor aceptando la realidad de las cosas.

"Que cínico, como se atreve a venir" Siempre se podía contar con Ron para romper el hielo, cuando sabía que era su amigo pelirrojo, era el que más sufría.

"No digas eso Ron, el apreciaba al profesor Snape."

"Aun no puedo creer que el murciélago grasiento sea un héroe"

"Ten más respeto Ron. Solo dios sabe en qué lugar estaríamos sin su intervención" De nuevo la culpa lo asediaba, estaba en deuda con un hombre con el cual no podía reivindicarse.

"¿De qué hablan chicos?"

"Del profesor Snape mi amor" Severus Snape, aun muerto ese nombre causaba un estremecimiento involuntario en su cuerpo. Ni si quiera los ojos azules de Ron lograban apartarlo de su mente.

Sonrió con melancolía, estaba perdiendo una guerra de la que siempre se creyó una ganadora. Siete años, ignorando las emociones que ese oscuro hombre le provocaba; y ahora que estaba muerto era el único pensamiento real que abarcaba su mente.

- Gran hombre, ¿no lo crees Hermione?

¿Que si lo creía?, claro que sí, siempre lo había hecho. Pero él nunca lo supo.

"Claro que si"

¿Eso era la muerte? sentía mucho frió y calor a la vez.

No podía moverse, solo sentía dolor y muchos cortes en su cuerpo. El frio, estaba agarrotando cada uno de sus músculos. Débil y humano. Había pasado tiempo, desde la última vez en que llego a sentirse así.

¿Dónde estaba? Imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su mente: su niñez, su adolescencia, todo.

Pero ¿por qué no estaba ella? Lily, su Lily, no estaba ¿por qué?

Imagen tras imagen y de repente solo un rostro se detuvo en su cabeza; recordaba ese día, los sentimientos encontrados al ver al hijo de Lily y Potter.

No la vio con tanta claridad ese día hasta ahora, una niña de escasos once años, que se mordía el labio y murmuraba hechizos básicos con rostro aterrado y sus ojos...

Unos ojos miel, grandes y hermosos. No los vio con claridad ese día, pero ahora, sentía que eran la visión más hermosa del universo.

Su nombre, tenía que recordar su nombre. De nuevo volvieron las imágenes, la misma niña intentando llamar su atención en clase; él era un profesor, se llamaba Severus Snape y ella… Aun nada, sus recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente y lo confundían.

Sentimientos encontrados, ira y admiración. La niña había hecho algo formidable.

Descifro su acertijo para ocultar la piedra filosofal. Le había robado; a sus escasos doce años había realizado la poción multijugos a la perfección.

Era noble, tierna e inteligente, sabía que Lupin era un Licántropo.

Ayudo a escapar a Sirius Black, no le hizo nada por órdenes de Dumbledore, ese nombre le traía dolor y un sentimiento de protección extraño.

Seguían las imágenes: el humillando a Granger por sus dientes. Granger con un hombre que no era él. Granger más hermosa de lo que alguna vez había recordado; eso era un baile, el no bailaba. Ella sí y era como un ángel celestial e irreal, finalmente no era suya.

Entonces en ese momento no lo noto, pero ahora todo estaba tan claro.

Tenía la imagen nítidamente grabada, la niña radiante, y espectacular. Fue la primera vez que lo sintió, un deseo nada puro por ella. La cuestión es ¿por qué hasta ahora?

Granger, en la mansión Black acompañada por un montón de mequetrefes. Granger llorando por Weasly. Granger odiándolo a él al príncipe mestizo, por celos absurdos, Granger en un campamento con Potter.

Por qué su mente solo le traía recuerdos de ella ¿por qué?

Entonces su voz, la cual había pensado chillona le llegaba claramente como agua en el desierto. Clara y dulce, tan absurdamente real.

"Profesor Snape, espero que este en paz. No lo vine a visitar antes porque…"

Un par de sollozos ahogados escaparon de sus labios; acompañados de un gran torrente de lágrimas.

"No lo se, por alguna razón el que usted esté muerto me duele tanto. Estoy segura de que me detestaba y aquí estoy.

Le traje rosas de color vinotinto, son mis flores favoritas, porque no se las suyas, y nunca lo sabré; Quiero que sepa que yo creía en usted, de verdad, incluso cuando acécino a Dumbledore, algo me decía que había una buena razón para esto.

Siempre confié en usted profesor, y lo admire mucho, en especial ahora, lástima que jamás se lo pude decir. Dudo que usted, se hubiera dignado a escuchar alguna palabra de mi parte.

Adiós príncipe mestizo. No se cómo es que no lo supe, desde siempre usted era como un príncipe, altivo y con más dignidad que cualquier otra persona. Adiós"

¿Ella creía en él? Si ahora recordaba ella lo defendía, y eso le hacía sentir un calor especial en el pecho; del cual no se percataba hasta ahora.

¿Pero, por qué?, algo empañaba esas emociones, hasta el punto de no notarlas siquiera.

Entonces algo vago llego a su mente. Él le entrego todos los recuerdos de Lily a Potter, ahora no pensaba en ella con la intensidad de antes.

Así que veía con claridad, y Granger significaba mucho para él. Aun no sabía cuánto.

Esos recuerdos que estuvieron bajo la sombra de Lily, le parecían lo único bueno y valioso de su vida y tenía que notarlo justamente después de muerto.

La muerte era peculiar, jamás pensó que se sentiría así.

"Reabrieron Hogwars, ¡Tan pronto! Que emoción"

"Si Hermione papá no los dijo y..."

"Soy premio anual, ¿pueden creerlo? tendré una habitación para mi sola, y entrada libre a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca..."

"Nos alegramos por ti, mi amor, ¿un partido de Quiditch chicos?"

"Te seguimos Ron."

Suspiro algo cansada, mientras esperaba el atardecer. Su querido Ron no había cambiado, ni cambiaria. Quizás su unión no fuera del todo acertada. Y sin embargo al fin obtenía eso que tanto había deseado, y ella lo amaba, porque lo amaba...

El hielo y el fuego seguían batallando en su interior. La batalla pronto acabaría, el fuego cada vez era más fuerte, y por fin el calor se extendió, y exploto a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Al fin pudo abrir los ojos; al parecer se encontraba en una caja. Con fuerza sobrehumana, levanto la tapa del compartimiento en donde se encontraba.

Salió rápidamente de la sombría estancia. ¿Ese lugar era un cementerio? entonces se fijó en la lápida a su lado.

"Aquí yace Severus Snape, uno de los hombres más valientes en la historia del mundo mágico, que su sacrificio perdure hoy y siempre"

Puso los ojos en blanco, por esa frase tan cursi y gryffindor. Probablemente cortesía de Potter, antes de caer en cuenta…

"Es mi tumba, ¿por qué no estoy muerto?"


	2. Renacer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Aclaración: Diálogos "Entre comillas"

Diálogos "entre comillas"

Seductora y dolorosa oscuridad.

ACLARACIÓN: ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA, LA PUBLIQUE HACE TIEMPO CON EL NOMBRE DE ADORADA OSCURIDAD. DESPUES DE TENERLA ABANDONADA POR MAS DE UN AÑO O DOS, E DECIDIDO PUBLICARLA DE NUEVO CON VARIOS CAMBIOS Y OTRO NOMBRE.

NO ES UN PLAGIO.

Cáp. 2- Renacer.

Sus ojos eran mucho más perspicaces de lo que recordaba; su sentido del oído estaba muy desarrollado, escuchaba claramente todo a su alrededor: El viento, el agitar de unas alas a lo lejos, un insecto a tres metros, absolutamente todo.

Su sentido del olfato se sentía muy agudo, percibía una gran cantidad de aromas diferentes: el rocío de la noche, diversas flores, y algo más... un aroma familiar y agridulce.

Draco, Potter, Weasly, y una cantidad de ineptos, los cuales no merecían la pena tener en cuenta.

Entonces, sus fosas nasales fueron recreadas con un aroma a rosas particularmente fuerte.

Eran las flores en su tumba mezclado con una mezcla inusual, deliciosa pero no desconocida, Granger...

Su aroma era exquisito e indescriptible, como un poema o una canción,

Una verdadera gloria para su ser. Esa mezcla entre flores y jazmines, ese olor maravilloso era como la respuesta a sus plegarias, que se impregno en su memoria como un tatuaje en la piel, Granger...

No entendía que pasaba, por primera vez el gran Severus Snape no estaba seguro al cien por ciento de la situación. Había perdido el control, esperaba no perder nada mas.

Así que cubrió su tumba, como si no hubiera pasado nada; como si su cadáver no estuviera levantado pensó con ironía.

Tenia mucha fuerza, y sus movimientos eran agiles. Algo llamo su atención había sido enterrado con su varita; ¿podría hacer magia? ¿Seria eso posible?

La conciencia se abría paso en su mente brillante, un instinto animal se apodero de el, tenia sed, ¿pero de que? entonces lo comprendió. Antes de morir, una presencia se situó a su lado, bebía su sangre, lo mordió...

Voldemort trabajaba con criaturas oscuras, pero ¿con Vampiros? ¿Sería eso posible?

Claro que era posible, y si no mal recordaba su "señor" era frecuentado una y otra vez por un tal Andre Ronebs constantemente. Una criatura vil y despreciable con la que se había topado constantemente, un pobre renegado de la sociedad que le ofreció la inmortalidad cientos de veces. Era patético pero útil ciertamente.

Al parecer la criatura, era lo bastante estúpida como para haber dejado una o mas gotas de sangre en su cuerpo, que debería estar totalmente muerto y consumido. No respirando el aire puro de la noche que a esas alturas no merecía.

Ahora el renació como un espectro, condenado a las sombras y la oscuridad, un destino peor que la muerte, solo tenia que esperar al sol y desaparecer.

Su muerte humana había sido muy digna, pero su muerte como vampiro simplemente ridícula, eso era algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

No estaba vivo, tampoco estaba muerto, todo su tiempo trabajando para la luz y la oscuridad, le enseñaron que dos medias vidas, no forman una completa. Necesitaba mas.

Entonces de nuevo fue muy consiente de ese aroma, tenia la necesidad de verla aunque sea una vez...

"¿Hermione, te vas a quedar sola?" Escucho la voz de su amiga como un susurro lejano, algo no estaba bien, sentía miedo y aunque lo lógico habría sido quedarse en compañía, estaba cansada de actuar con fría lógica, tal y como se esperaba de ella.

"Si Giny, la verdad no me apetece oír la transmisión de un partido de Quiditch"

"Pero no es cualquier partido, es Inglaterra contra Irlanda" Suspiro inaudiblemente, después de tantos meses difíciles, al fin las personas que mas quería empezaban a actuar con algo de normalidad, como le gustaría a ella poder seguir adelante.

"Dile a los chicos que estoy dormida"

"Está bien"

Se recostó en la cama, dejo a un lado el libro que tenia para pensar un poco, la pesadilla había terminado, en verdad lo había hecho y ahora el futuro era brillante y prometedor.

En una semana iniciaría su ultimo año en Hogwars tal y como lo había deseado. Aun era difícil superarlo todo, la angustia, las muertes. Una muerte.

"profesor..."

"Buenas noches Granger"

Esa voz… No era posibl,e el estaba muerto.

Se levanto rápidamente, a coger su varita en el tocador de Giny; cuando una presencia sombría rápidamente la dejamo desarmada e indefensa.

Ese reflejo en el espejo, no podía ser el. ¿Era su profesor de pociones? pero se veía muy joven, como si tan solo tuviera veinte años. Impresionante; mas de lo que alguna vez lo fue.

"Increíble" Por lo que sabía el primer despertar resultaba ser algo único, pero esto era mil veces mejor, sin duda alguna el precio a pagar era lo justo.

"Pro ¿profesor?"

"Parece sorprendida Granger"

"Esto es solo un reflejo, un espejismo usted esta muerto"

"Por que no volteas y lo compruebas por ti misma, o ¿acaso que la niña de gryffindor no es capaz ni siquiera de eso?"

Ese tono sarcástico, era de el. Lentamente volteo a verlo, era el estaba completamente segura y eso sin duda la aterraba.

"Pero su usted esta muerto señor, Yo lo vi, mi mente no me engaña"

"Ciertamente Granger."

La tomo entre sus brazos, y acerco su cabeza a su cuello, aspiro profundamente su aroma virginal.

Pobre e indefensa señorita Granger, ser tan deseable podía resultar un arma de doble filo; podía atraer a hombres peligrosos como el.

"Exquisita"

"Profesor..."

La beso con pasión, tan solo un instante, (lo suficiente como para que la sangre inocente de Hermione hirviera llena de deseo), antes de alejarse de ella y lanzarle un desmayus.

La tomo en brazos y la dejo en la cama, hermosa y prohibida. Como una doncella dulce enfrentada a los ojos codiciosos del libertino experto y egoísta.

Se acercó lentamente, acarició su rostro cálido, su cuello palpitante y sus pechos pequeños, redondos y sublimes.

Beso sus labios llenos una y otra vez, adorándola como debió haberlo hecho siempre. Antes de salir por la ventana y murmurar un enérvate, pensó que bien ese pequeño instante de debilidad merecían una vida entre las sombras, solo eso y nada mas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente como si despertara de un gran letargo, estaba el la cama de Giny fascinada con lo que sus ojos veían a pesar de ya conocer con exactitud cada rincón de la estancia; ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Corrió hasta el tocador de la pelirroja, su varita se encontraba tal y como la había dejado; el único reflejo visible en el espejo era el de ella.

Tan irreal y al mismo tempo esperado.

Entonces, si todo era una mentira ¿por que sentía ese calor en el cuerpo?, sus labios ardían victimas de besos imprevistos, deseosos por mas. Se dirigió hasta su cama y se recostó con los ojos cerrados.

Todo había sido un sueño, pero tan solo deseaba rememorarlo, no entendía bien las jugadas de su subconsciente, ni esa faceta dormida que se despertaba lentamente para enloquecerla.

Empezó a tocarse sus pechos, sus piernas, su intimidad, se estaba consumiendo. Por primera vez en su vida se estaba condenando.

En la ventana un ser de ojos oscuros como la noche sonreía de forma descarada, ante la escena que contemplaba. Por más satisfactorio que fuera lograr tal nivel de excitación en una mujer, tenía que mantener todo el autocontrol posible para no poseer a esa delicada criatura.

Ahora estaba listo para el amanecer, aunque esperaría un poco para el final.

Tenía sed, y por más que le repugnara lo más prudente era ceder a las demandas de su cuerpo. Se dirigió a una finca cercana, donde unas reces se encontraban durmiendo.

Si había de tomar sangre, definitivamente no sería humana, no había acecinado inocentes en vida. No lo haría ahora.

Se detuvo en estado en shock, ¿pero que estaba haciendo?, ella no era así.

Abrió los ojos con algo de vergüenza, para encontrar a su lado rosa de vino tinto, ¿Acaso se estaba enloqueciendo? Estaba segura de no tener rosas en su cama.

A lo lejos en una lujosa mansión; un hombre atractivo, de aproximadamente veinte años tomaba una copa de vino. Mientras miraba el fuego danzar, un tono rojo atravesaba sus insanos ojos azules, al contemplar el pensamiento de la venganza en su forma más exquisita: Llena de dolor.

"Severus Snape y la sangre sucia"

O si, muy pronto ellos ya lo pagarían.


	3. Descendencia Slytherin

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cáp. 3- Descendencia Slytherin.

_Hace tres años aproximadamente, en la mansión Malfoy._

_"Crucio"_

_"Ha mi señor piedad, por favor"_

_"¿Piedad Malfoy? tu clamas piedad; después de que mi caída te fue indiferente, o ni mas que decir ¿provechosa?_

_ ¡Pides piedad inepto mortifago!, después de haber causado la destrucción, de una de mis posesiones más preciadas._

_ ¿Pides piedad? Crucio"_

_"Mi señor perdóneme, yo solo quería venganza; no había ni hay gente mas despreciable que los traidores de la sangre: los Weasly._

_ Me sentía indignado, estaban ahí, actuando de forma descarada…_

_ Compartiendo con muggles y una sangre sucia, ¡muggles! en el callejón Dyagon, ¡era una aberración!"_

_"¿Era? Es una aberración. Pero no me mientas Malfoy, sé que te querías deshacer de cualquier articulo que te relacionara con migo. No le ocultes cosas a tu lord._

_ No solo eso que tu interés por la muerte de la niña weasly; es porque desde la primera vez que la viste, te obsesionaste con ella. _

_La deseabas tanto, que pensaste en matarla, para así acabar con tu irracional deseo, por una pequeña niña menor que tu hijo"_

_"Mi señor, yo no"_

_"Crucio. ¿Aun la deseas, verdad Lucius? harías cualquier cosa por tenerla, ¿o me equivoco?_

_ "Mi señor"_

_"Crucio. ¿Sabes Malfoy? Yo conozco todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos (Y debilidades), así que tu castigo será este"_

_ El lord apuntó con su varita al mortifago, murmurando un raro hechizo. Una de sus mejores creaciones._

_ "Law entail broken lechery. En lo que yo viva, tú no podrás acercarte sexualmente a esa niña. De hecho ni siquiera podrás tener el consuelo de soñar con ella._

_ Ahora lárgate escoria, y llámame al único ser de tu inútil familia que vale la pena"_

_Minutos más tarde, aparecía ante su presencia la imponente figura de Bella._

_"¿Mi señor me mando a llamar?" Dulce Bella, siempre podía contar con ella, para llevar a cabo cada uno de sus planes. Tan útil como manipulable. _

_"Si Bellatrix"_

_"¿Desea perfeccionar, el plan para obtener la profecía?" Los bellos ojos de la mujer ardían, cuanto tiempo anhelando servir al mago más poderoso en la historia , y ahora al fin se cumplía su deseo. _

_"No, mi querida y leal Bella, te e llamado por que tengo curiosidad, sobre ti"_

_"Que desea saber mi Lord"_

_"¿Me eres fiel?"_

_ "Por supuesto, mi señor mi lealtad y mí vida están a sus pies" Justo lo que se esperaba oír._

_"¿Me amas Bella?"_

_"¿Como dijo mi lord?"_

_"Te pregunte si me amas Bellatrix, contéstame si o no"_

_"Si" La respuesta obvia, no por eso menos satisfactoria._

_"Que tanto"_

_"Más que a mi vida"_

_"¿Qué cosas estarías dispuesta a hacer por mí?"_

_ "Lo que sea mi señor, con gusto sucumbiré a cada uno de sus deseos"_

_El cruel hombre, si es que se le puede llamar hombre sonrió perversamente._

_ Su leal y cruel mortifaga, era más que perfecta para llevar a cabo sus planes, estaba loca de eso no había duda._

_Además compartía sus ideales, y a pesar de todo era inusualmente hermosa, su sed de poder, y su odio irracional por los muggles solo la embellecían más._

_"Perfecto, te espero a la media noche en mis aposentos, no llegues tarde, retírate"_

_La media noche llego, y como era de esperarse Bellatrix llego puntual. _

_Su señor la esperaba, ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que su amo la había recostado en la cama, ni mucho menos cuando la había desnudado, solo sintió, como solo una mujer enamorada puede hacerlo._

_Al parecer sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, lord voldemort la estaba besando, la acariciaba, le hacia el amor con fuerza y pasión._

_En la vida había tenido un encuentro pasional como ese, o como los que vinieron._

_La pobre ingenua juraba que Voldemort la amaba, esa debía ser la razón por la cual el la tomaba noche tras noche, la razón por la cual sus castigos no eran crueles._

_Nueve meses después sabría cual era el interés del lord en ella, o los planes del cruel hombre para su única descendencia._

Presente actual, camino a Hogwarts en el expreso.

"Hasta que llegan chicos, no puedo creer que al fin hayan terminado su ronda de prefectos"

"Es nuestro deber Harry, ¿no estás de acuerdo Ron?"

"Claro que si, ¿chicos a que no saben a quien le quitaron su insignia de prefecto?"

"¿A quién?"

"A Malfoy y Parquinson, debieron ver la cara del Hurón cuando Perks, y Zabiny llevaban orgullosos, las insignias de prefectos. Slurgon es mucho más justo e imparcial que el murciélago grasiento"

"Cállate Ron, no te permito que hables así del profesor Snape como te atreves" Dulce Merlín, de nuevo se exasperaba con su novio por culpa de un hombre que apenas y se percataba de su existencia.

"Yo lo siento"

"Hermione tiene razón, ten mas respeto por el profesor Snape"

"Como digas Harry. Les mencione ya que ahora soy parte del club de las eminencias..."

Su profesor Snape, como seria Hogwarts sin él, sin sus comentarios sarcásticos, o sus brillantes clases, sin su misterio, como seria la vida sin su príncipe mestizo.

Nadie la retaría, quien seria su piedra en el zapato ahora, sin el la vida en Hogwars prometía ser muy aburrida.

Nadie la miraría como el ni la llamaría Granger de esa forma despectiva que tanto le gustaba, odiaba admitirlo pero el profesor Snape fue una persona muy importante en su vida.

El le ponía cada reto. Él era mejor que ella. Él estaba muerto y eso era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir.


	4. Si debo morir, he de olvidarte primero

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos  
>de J.K.R.<p>

Cap. 4. Si debo morir, he de olvidarte primero.

Hogwarts, era tan extraño estar ahí y a la vez...

La batalla final, sus recuerdos tan claros como si estuvieran frente a ella. Su esfuerzo y sacrificio había valido la pena sin  
>duda alguna.<p>

Hermione Granger la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, una sangre sucia y ahora heroína del mundo mágico. La vida daba bastantes giros cuando quería.

Su habitación era agradable, lo que más le gustaba era esa gran ventana. Se encontraba sentada ahí, mirando el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, pero sin Luna.

Una princesa atrapada en la torre, a la espera de su príncipe, su príncipe...

Al parecer la caída del señor oscuro le devolvía la tranquilidad al mundo mágico, y por su puesto Hogwarts, no sería la excepción.

El caminó de forma sigilosa y sombría. El peligro era algo que estaba en el pasado, como él. Como todo.

Todos y cada uno de los pasadizos de entrada al colegio estaban despejados. Abrirlos era más que simple para él. Después de todo Severus Snape el gran y orgulloso príncipe mestizo era un genio, más brillante y poderoso que Minerva Mcgonagal pensó con algo de burla.

El castillo que lo vio crecer, su único y verdadero hogar; se encontraba a oscuras, volver  
>ahí era casi ambiguo.<p>

Se había jurado morir y descansar de una vez por todas, la razón...

Hermione Granger, la anhelaba tanto que dolía ¿acaso era posible amar tanto a una persona y no  
>haberlo notado antes?<p>

Ya había pasado la mayor parte de su vida pagando sus crímenes, sacrificándose constantemente y sufriendo una agonía eterna por culpa de una mujer.

Una gryffindor para ser precisos, de sangre muggle su Lily, y ahora cuando por fin se había perdonado a sí mismo, resulta ser que se ha transformado en un vampiro obsesionado por una sabelotodo insufrible.

Ggryffindor, hija de muggles, hermosa, entre otras cosas. Su vida amorosa era un cliché sin duda alguna.

Entonces llego a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, la miro directo a los ojos, la estatua se movió, permitiéndole el paso.

El despacho del director, uno de los pocos lugares en los que se hubo sentido protegido, el que fuera su despacho cuando tuvo el honor de ocupar aquel cargo. El lugar en

el cual se había planeado la caída del señor oscuro estaba ahí imponente.

La razón de estar ahí, era una y solo una: recuperar sus recuerdos, así Lily seria de nuevo la elegida de su corazón, Granger un dulce recuerdo y su muerte una prometedora

realidad.

Los cuadros estaban durmiendo, gracias a Merlín, no fue difícil encontrar el pensadero.

Suspiró inaudiblemente, ya que sus recuerdos aún estaban ahí. De inmediato volvieron a su  
>mente.<p>

Lily, su amada agridulce, era de nuevo una parte de su ser.

Entonces lo comprendió, su amor por la pelirroja, fue algo casi platónico, algo a lo que se había aferrado desesperadamente en vida, para cumplir con su misión pero por  
>sobre todo, protegerse de sí mismo.<p>

Él era consciente de que estaba mal, por eso no se permito aceptar la verdad. Una verdad clara en  
>este momento, hace tiempo que amaba a Granger.<p>

Tenía que admitir que había atribuido estos sentimientos, al hecho del parecido innegable entre Hermione y Lily. Pero no. Ahora que lo veía claro esa niña, seria y valiente hace mucho tiempo era una parte de él.

La cuestión era que hacer ahora, debía desaparecer, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de ser un  
>ser oscuro.<p>

El pensamiento le repugnaba, no obstante la idea de ver a Granger al menos una vez más, era por mucho agradable y tentadora. La  
>buscaría, solo unos segundos le bastarían, o eso quería creer.<p>

Tan sigilosamente como entro al despacho, desapareció.

Para Hermione Granger todo resultaba maravilloso, mañana de nuevo empezarían las clases, de nuevo recorrería aquel camino  
>que tantas veces recorrió para alcanzar sus sueños.<p>

Por ahora sus ambiciones se reducían a tener notas de EXTASIS perfectas.

El cielo oscuro seguía imperturbable, mas no su mente cuerpo y corazón.

Absurdo, como era posible que ella Hermione Jane Granger, una de las brujas más brillantes de  
>Hogwarts, estuviera tan deprimida por la muerte de su profesor Snape.<p>

El jamás fue alguien para ella, él no era nadie. Lo que es más le repugnaba era sentir verdadero dolor por la causa de su muerte,  
>Lily Potter pensó con celos. No pudo evitar rememorar una de las tantas conversaciones entre ella y Harry, conversaciones sobre Severus Snape.<p>

_"¿Harry estas bien?" _

_"Si es solo que, no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui"_

_"¿Por?" Sabía el porqué de todo esto, la culpa era algo con lo Harry difícilmente podía lidiar._

_"Snape, él fue un héroe valiente, nos protegió con su vida, y aun así, fue tratado como un paría por todos, por mi Padre, Sirius, por mí, me pregunto qué pensaría de todo esto mi madre."_

_"Lo sé a mí también me sorprendió que ese hombre se halla jugado la vida por la memoria de tu madre."_

_"¿Por la memoria de mi madre?, Merlín Mione, el hombre la amaba, en verdad, jamás e visto a una persona tener tanto amor y lealtad hacia  
>alguien.<em>

_ "Harry, no deberías pensar así"_

_"Descuida estoy feliz, ¿ya todo acabo, entiendes?, solo espero amar a Giny como corresponde, y que las cosas al fin estén bien._

_"Estoy segura de que ya la amas de esa forma Harry"_

No llego a sonreír como en esa ocasión, su actuar era insano y debía parar cuanto antes. Pensar en imposibles no estaba bien.

No pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de sus labios, ni que cierta persona las escuchara.

"¿Que se sentiría, amar a una persona de esa manera?, o que te amen así de esa forma, sé  
>que Ron no lo hace, ¿Me pregunto cómo me habría sentido si el profesor Snape,<br>me hubiera amado a mí?, como si fuera posible..."

"¿Por qué no sería posible Hermione?"

Esa voz, de nuevo alucinaba, él estaba muerto y esa era su única verdad.

A lo lejos, un hombre de hermosos ojos azules, sonreía cruelmente al comprobar sus sospechas. Severus Snape no estaba muerto, un tono rojo adornaba su mirada, se vengaría de él y la sangre sucia, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.


	5. Luna gris, Descendencia Slytherin

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 5 - Luna gris, Descendencia Slytherin.

_Hace tres años aproximadamente, en la mansión Malfoy._

_Escucho con cierta satisfacción los golpes sumisos en la puerta, sabía bien quien era y también sus intenciones._

_"Adelante" No fue más que pronunciar esas palabras par que aparecer ante el umbral el rostro pálido de una de sus más leales súbditas,_

_"Mi señor"_

_"Bella, ¿dime para que querías verme?" Encantador, esa mujer le temía tanto que resultaba algo sublime._

_"Mi señor, me temo que hay algo no previsto en sus planes, y ya que fue mi error estoy dispuesta a asumir cada una de las consecuencias" _

_"Cálmate mi querida Bella, dime que te aflige" El rostro de la mujer se tornó pálido, a espera del castigo que sin duda llegaría. _

_"Mi señor, estoy embarazada"_

_"¿Embarazada? interesante Bellatrix, y yo me pregunto, ¿Quién es el afortunado padre de la criatura que esperas?" _

_"Mi señor, yo solo he intimado con una sola persona, mi señor..."_

_"¿Qué persona Bellatrix?"_

_ "Usted amo"_

_"Pero que situación más difícil. ¿No lo crees Bella? un gran dilema"_

_"¿Mi señor desea usted que aborte a este bebe?"_

_"De ninguna manera, dime, ¿Alguien sabe que estas embarazada?"_

_"No mi señor nadie"_

_"Bien, mañana mismo partirás a tu casa de campo a las afueras de Londres, debes quedarte ahí, hasta nueva orden, descuida mi querida Bella, iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda, lo importante es que cuides de tu salud, y también de la de nuestro hijo, retírate"_

_Una sádica sonrisa adorno el rostro del señor tenebroso, sus ojos jamás habían logrado ese brillo rojo tan fuerte que casi llegaba al negro, las cosas se estaban dando, tal y como él las esperaba, y su querida y estúpida Bellatrix era el instrumento para cumplir sus planes_.

Presente actual…

Esa voz... ¿Acaso sería posible de nuevo?

"Profesor Snape... Debo estar soñando"

"Interesante, siempre creí que usted no se permitiría algo tan vano como soñar"

No quería mirar, en verdad no quería. Pero el valor, o la estupidez de la que muchas veces hizo alarde resultaba ser algo mil veces más poderoso.

Volteo su rostro lentamente, encontrándose a un apuesto hombre, el cual parecía ser su fallecido profesor Snape.

"Profesor, porque me hace esto, ¿Usted es un fantasma?"

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja con superioridad.

"Al parecer perdí mi tiempo con usted Hermione, hasta el incompetente de Potter es capaz de identificar a un fantasma, es una lastima que tu no puedas"

"Entonces, ¿qué es usted?" Ignoro a su cínica alucinación que se burlaba de ella, y además la tuteaba como si fueran cercanos.

"Al menos aceptas que estoy aquí Hermione, al parecer tu mente se ha vuelto un poco más abierta, por ahora te diré que solo soy un sueño, si deseas seguir soñando, mi amada Hermione solo debes dejar abierta tu ventana, noche tras noche , entonces vendré a ti, adiós, hasta el siguiente anochecer"

En un parpadeo aquel hombre desapareció, dejando a Hermione Granger mas que desconcertada. ¿Acaso había visto a su profesor Snape por segunda vez?, lo que es aún más impactante, ¿él le había dicho que la amaba?

Tal vez no se lo dijo literalmente, pero eso le dio a entender, con una sonrisa en sus labios se recostó en su cama, para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, sin ser consciente de que un hombre la observaba en silencio, la observaba como si fuera la persona más exquisita sobre la faz de la tierra, como si tan solo importara ella y nada más.

Absurdo, patético y deprimente, casi poético.

No entendía como, es que el, Severus Snape: antiguo mortifago, mago y profesor hubiera caído tan bajo.

Ciertamente la forma de sentir de los vampiros era diferente a la humana, la pasión y el fuego que recorría su cuerpo por esa insufrible niña era insoportable, ni siquiera Lily en vida había logrado convertirse en el centro de su universo, al menos no de la forma en que lo era Hermione.

Después de un par de horas se alejó de aquella hipnotizante ventana, sin saber que un par de ojos azules habían observado la escena de forma perversa, y curiosa a la vez...

"Así que un Vampiro, muy interesante, esto confirma mis sospechas del por qué tu cadáver no se encontraba en tu tumba; la cuestión es, mi querido Severus ¿Tu a quien observabas de esa forma embelesada, arriesgándote de esa manera?

Probablemente a la sangre sucia.

El primer paso de mi venganza se ha dado, ahora nada podrá detenerme.

Y tu Snape, no importa que estés muerto en realidad, porque yo te daré donde más te duele, desgarrando sin piedad el corazón de esa maldita niña."

Una risa demente rompió la noche, mientras aquellos hermosos ojos azules, tomaban un color rojizo.

_Hace tres años aproximadamente en la casa de campo Black._

_Una mujer de apariencia cruel y demencial, quizás hermosa en alguna época de su vida, acariciaba una y otra vez su vientre con infinita dulzura, al menos para un ser como ella._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, jamás en su vida había considerado la posibilidad de ser madre._

_La idea le repudiaba, pero ahora se sentía como una mujer realizada capaz de amar a ese bebe, quizás más de lo que amaba a su padre._

_Solo lamentaba no poder compartir este acontecimiento con su hermana, su querida Narcisa, ahora la entendía, el amor que se siente por un hijo es algo devastador, amor, que irónico, sin mentirse era la primera vez que albergaba este raro sentimiento, su hijo..._

_Deseaba tanto que naciera y estuviera entre sus brazos._

_Ese niño era suyo, solo quería que estuviera bien, por primera vez deseaba un mundo mejor para la criatura, día a día se atormentaba pensando en el futuro._

_Ella era una mortifaga, cruel y despiadada, ella no quería eso para su bebe, quería protegerlo._

_ Lord Voldemort conocía a la perfección esos sentimientos ridículos, ese estúpido instinto maternal y de protección hacia él bebe, sin Saber de qué se aprovecharía de ese amor para llevar a cabo sus planes; un plan B, en caso de que las cosas no le salieran como las tenía planeadas._

Todo Hogwarts dormía plácidamente, excepto en la torre de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, dos personas compartían el mismo y doloroso recuerdo.

_En un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, Horas antes en el tiempo actual..._

_"¿Padre, es que simplemente debes estar hoy en Hogwarts, después de lo que nos a costado el "perdón" del mundo mágico? ¿Crees que seria prudente?"_

_"Por supuesto Draco, y no cuestiones mis decisiones"_

_ "No las cuestiono padre, pero tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, como si fueras un estudiante simplemente me..."_

_ "Avergüenza, se lo que piensas hijo, además espero que no hagas tonterías, al menos no tu primer día de clases"_

_"Es mi vida padre, además soy un Malfoy como tanto pregonas, los Malfoy siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, y yo la quiero a ella"_

_"Como quieres que haga para hacerte entrar en razón, esa niña por así decirlo es indigna para ti, una verdadera aberración (Respondió Lucius Malfoy con autentico desdén)"_

_"No planeo casarme con ella ni mucho menos, solo quiero que sea mía, nada mas, mía y solo mía"_

_En ese instante, la puerta del vagón se abrió, dejando entrar a dos hermosas jovencitas de diecisiete años respectivamente, la una tenía el cabello rubio como la luna y los ojos más azules y hermosos que alguien allá visto en su vida, la otra tenia una hermosa cabellera roja, y unos ojos castaños tan claros como su alma._

_Ahí estaban el más grande objeto de los deseos de aquellos hombres, de aquellos Malfoy, padre e hijo cegados por la lujuria._

_" Luna bienvenida (Saludo cortésmente Draco) Weasley (No pudo reprimir una mueca de desprecio al mirar a tan insignificante pobretona)"_

_"Señorita Weasley (Por el contrario Lucius no podía evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con la presencia de la joven pelirroja), Señorita Lovegood (Como tampoco podía ocultar la mueca de desprecio al notar la presencia de la asquerosa niña, que había idiotizado a su único hijo)"_

_Por favor señoritas concédannos el honor de su compañía tomen asiento. (Invito Draco Malfoy de forma cortes)_

_"No lo se Draco, creo que mejor nos vamos, nuestros amigos nos esperan"_

_"Quédate Luna, ¿Por favor?"_

_Y aun sabiendo que era una estupidez, y que se estaba adentrando en la boca del lobo, no pudo evitar acceder a lo que le pedía el dueño de esos ojos grises que la hipnotizaban y la volvían loca, mas si cavia._

_"Bueno Luna creo que sobro aquí"_

_"No, Giny quédate"_

_"Como desees"_

_La escena era dantesca, las dos inocentes niñas se encontraban nerviosas._

_Como un pequeño y adorable gatito acorralado por un león dispuesto a demostrar su fiereza, para desgracia de las presentes no eran precisamente leones lo que tenían en frente, si no, serpientes, tan hermosas, como mortíferas._

_"Luna, necesito hablar con tigo un momento a solas, ¿Me acompañas?"_

_"Si Draco, me encantaría, ¿Giny te importaría esperar?"_

_"N-no"_

_A instante llevo a la rubia al vagón del frente, el cual "casualmente" se encontraba vacío, Luna seguía siendo tan confiada e inocente, aunque el sabia muy bien en su fuero interno que la niña no era nada inocente._

_ Nada hacia que el se regodeara mas que el hecho de haber sido el primero en la vida de Lovegood, sin que la rubia se diera cuenta utilizo en el vagón un hechizo silenciador, y un hechizo para impedir que su adorable presa escapara._

_"¿Draco, te importaría ir al grano, tengo prisa sabes?"_

_"Como desees amor..."_

_Se dispuso a besarla con pasión desenfrenada, la rubia correspondió el beso, tal y como el lo esperaba, la tomo posesivamente de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, y sentirla suya, solo suya, la deseaba tanto que dolía._

_ Pero solo la deseaba, por que un Malfoy jamás se enamoraría de una chiflada insulsa como esa, o al menos eso quería creer._

_Por el contrario Luna estaba en las nubes, amaba a Draco mas que a su propia vida, le pertenecía a el, y eso le dolía, ella era inteligente, sabia muy bien que Draco no la amaba, era consiente de que debía parar, y alejar al rubio de su vida para siempre, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo..._

_Tan hermosa como lo recordaba, después de haber saboreado esos labios rosados y carnosos a su gusto, se dispuso a atacar su cuello, esa parte de la anatomía de su Luna que lo volvía loco._

_ Tan suave, tan pálido como una muñeca de porcelana, su muñeca privada, pensó con sorna, mientras dejaba su marca en ella como tantas veces lo había echo._

_La rubia no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer al tener a Draco besándola así, sus cuerpos se reconocían, maldita la hora en que nació Draco Malfoy, mas maldito el momento en que la secuestraron y se enamoro de el. _

_Ella no era masoquista, y no permitiría que la utilizaran, sacando fuerzas de no sabia donde empujo a su amado mirándolo con el seño fruncido, intentando irradiar odio y no amor, ese amor que sentía por el en cada fibra de su cuerpo._

_"Luna, amor. ¿Por que hiciste eso?"_

_"Esto no esta bien Draco."_

_"Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo muñeca no te resistas, me amas"_

_"No te amo Draco, ya no"_

_"Eso no es cierto Lovegood, eres mía, déjame ser tuyo, como antes"_

_"Eres un Bastardo Malfoy, no quiero, no te amo, me enamore de alguien que si vale la pena"_

_ "Estúpida Lunática, eres mía, ¿No entiendes? me amas, nadie se compara con migo"_

_"Eres lindo Malfoy, pero yo jamás lograría amar a un sucio mortifago, déjame en paz"_

_Sabia que había dado en el clavo, la cosa que mas odiaba Draco en el mundo era que lo llamaran mortifago, cuando el nunca lo fue, y nunca tuvo intensión de serlo, sabia que aquel rostro de tristeza, desesperación, dolor y decepción de su Draco solo significaban una cosa, el la odiaba_

_"Como desees Lovegood, me pregunto que pasará cuando esa persona, a la que tú amas, se entere de que fuiste mi linda putita personal por un tiempo, adiós Lunática._

_Sin pensar siquiera lo que decía, Draco Malfoy deshizo los hechizos rápidamente, para salir corriendo de ese vagón, no importa a donde iría solo quería sacarse de la cabeza aquellas frías palabras que le dijera Luna, aun peor, necesitaba sacarse la imagen de la rubia con otro hombre, y Pansy seria la mejor opción._

Luna lloraba, por que jamás en su vida pensó encontrarse en esa penosa situación. Draco por otro lado deseaba venganza, contra la persona que se había atrevido a quitarle lo que le pertenecía.

EL amanecer había llegado a Hogwarts. Hermione Granger despertó excitada por tener su primer día de clases como estudiante de ultimo año, llevándose una sorpresa enorme al notar una rosa al lado de su cama, y una nota con caligrafía fina y estrecha, la cual le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago.

"Mantén abierta tu ventana, mi amada Hermione, solo si deseas seguir soñando"

Entre tanto en el despacho de Mcgonagal, la actual directora recibía feliz al nuevo profesor de DCAO.

" Es un placer tenerlo en nuestra institución señor Jean-Claude Mortimer"

"El placer es todo mío, directora Mcgonagal"


	6. Alucinación, Jean Claude Mortime

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 6- Alucinación, Jean-Claude Mortimer.

Hermione tomo la rosa entre sus delicados dedos. Al parecer se estaba volviendo loca; solo que no sabía que la locura, podría ser tan agradable.

Severus Snape su profesor; durante cada uno de sus primeros seis años en Hogwarts su verdugo. Ella nunca le agrado y ciertamente a ella tampoco le agradaba el.

Entonces no entendía el por que de sus alucinaciones.

Aun así, ella era consiente de muchas cosas. Quizás él no le agradara pero si pensaba en ese hombre más de lo sanamente permitido.

Día tras día, pensaba en como agradarle; en como impresionarlo, como hacer que la viera.

Pero el nunca la miro, no la consideraba inteligente, tampoco la consideraba bonita.

Recordó con tristeza, la humillación tan grande que le había causado en su cuarto año, el hurón le habrá agrandado los dientes, pero quien le dio el golpe de gracia fue el: Severus Snape.

Lo más estúpido era que le dolía. Él estaba muerto y todavía le dolía cada una de sus palabras, de sus miradas despectivas, la cuestión es ¿Por que?

¿Por que? por que sintió que se moría cuando Harry le dijo cuanto Severus Snape había amado a su madre; ¿por qué sintió celos?; ¿pero por sobre todo por que lloro durante horas por el?

Por que sí, ella lloro, como nunca lo había hecho por nadie. Era como si la hubieran quemado por dentro, aun le dolía, por eso alucinaba, o tal vez...

Y entonces sus neuronas hicieron una conexión rápida. La primera vez que la visito esa maravillosa alucinación, se veía radiante y sobrenatural; en cambio anoche, ese rostro tenia unas purpuras ojeras debajo de aquellos misteriosos y electrizantes ojos, y no había un reflejo claro, ella noto una sombra en la ventana, pero no tenia forma, no era un reflejo...

Esas características eran las de... ¿Acaso seria posible?

"¿Donde se encuentra Hermione?"

"No lo se Ron."

"¿Estas segura Giny?, debería estar aquí desayunando, revisando los horarios de todos, de forma paranoica."

"Relájate Ron, ya aparecerá." Le espeto Harry, mirando con preocupación a la que fuera su novia, a la que amaba más que a su vida.

_Entre tanto, la pelirroja se perdía en los recuerdos prohibidos de la tarde anterior. Era una traidora por sucumbir de forma indirecta ante el demonio._

_ "Ginebra..."_

_ "¿Señor Malfoy?"_

_ "Eres hermosa, demasiado bella. Lástima que seas una Weasly."_

_"¿Perdón?" Exclamo indignada la pelirroja, por las hirientes palabras del hombre, su tono ronco, pero por sobre todo por esa mirada lasciva._

_"Me escuchaste perfectamente Ginebra."_

_"¿Que se propone señor Malfoy?"_

_"Nada. Por ahora…"_

_Casi en cámara lenta, la pelirroja observo aterrorizada como el hombre, extendía la palma de su pálida mano hacia su rostro, y lo tocaba con lentitud. Acariciando tenuemente sus labios._

_Sonrosada y furiosa, aparto la mano de aquel hombre de su rostro; reprochándose mentalmente por no haberlo detenido antes._

_"No sea atrevido señor Malfoy, usted ya no es nadie, ni siquiera un mortifago, no tiene derecho a tocarme."_

_"Por lo general hago lo que quiera Ginebra, tienes una piel muy suave, tal y como me la imaginaba. Me pregunto como serán tus pechos, dime pequeña, ¿son tan blancos y cremosos como el resto de tu linda piel?"_

_ "Eso a usted no le incumbe." Le grito enfadada antes de salir dando un portazo, dejando al hombre con una sonrisa lasciva lamiéndose los dedos, con los que toco los labios de esa dulce niña._

La voz de Hermione logro traerla de golpe a la realidad a la que pertenecía.

"Hola Giny."

"Hermione, al fin llegas, ¿Por que tardaste tanto?"

En ese momento la profesora Mcgonagal. Actual directora de Hogwarts pidió silencio para hacer un anuncio.

"Estudiantes, sean Bienvenidos. Soy consiente de que di el discurso de bienvenida ayer, pero necesito hacerles un importante anuncio.

Ayer a altas horas de la noche llego a nuestra institución, nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO, el es una persona muy calificada y competente.

Espero que le den una cálido recibimiento al profesor Jean-Claude Mortimer."

En ese instante por la puerta de los profesores entro un hombre que tomo asiento al lado de la directora Mcgonagal, podría decirse que cada ser humano, fantasma o duende quedo sin respiración; antes de que el personal femenino estallara en risitas tontas, y el masculino en bufidos de indignación.

Hermione, miro a los ojos a aquel hombre y el le devolvió la mirada con una seductora sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la chica. Como era posible, que su futuro profesor de DCAO fuera un joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años, cabello negro azabache algo alborotado, tez blanca y los ojos mas azules que había visto en su vida.

Todo el era, perfecto cada detalle, cada rasgo, ya sea empezando por su nariz respingada, labios finos y elegantes, algo morados, lo que le daba un aspecto muy sensual.

Para colmo no vestía como el resto de sus profesores, llevaba un pantalón negro apretado, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, y una elegante capa negra, mas digna de un conde que de un mago.

Se sintió estúpida, al decepcionarse por no tener DCAO hasta el miércoles, para su sorpresa ella no era la única.

Eso le trajo a la mente otro pensamiento, esta noche estaría en vela esperando a que llegara Severus Snape, tenía que comprobar si su antiguo profesor era una ilusión o una criatura de la noche.

No se percató de que a lo lejos un par de hermosos ojos le hacían legeremancia, haciendo más pronunciada la sonrisa de esa persona.


	7. Metamorfosis

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 7 - Metamorfosis

"¿Hermione amor, qué opinas?"

"¿MMM decías?"

"Te preguntaba, si querrías acompañarme, a la selección del equipo de Quiditch de este año."

"La verdad, es que no me apetece Ron, estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien, eres un excelente cazador."

"¿Cazador? juego de guardián, y lo sabes."

"Claro, sabes que soy bastante neófita en el Quiditch."

"Cuando salía con Lavender, ella me acompañaba a cada una de las prácticas del equipo."

"Si, y lo único que deseabas era quitártela de encima."

"No realmente."

"¿Enserio Ron?"

"¿Por qué, no te interesan mis cosas Hermione?"

"Si me interesan, solo que en esta vida hay prioridades, y una práctica de quiditch es bastante irrelevante."

"Nuestra relación, te es bastante irrelevante Hermione, la verdad te extraño, yo extraño a la amiga."

"Igual yo, Ron ¿crees que?"

"No, yo te quiero mucho, Hermione, como no tienes idea."

"¿Que propones entonces, Ron?"

"¿Te importa tan poco, si nuestra relación se acaba o no? tu no me amas."

"No Ron no es eso, es solo que..."

"Dime que me amas, dímelo Hermione."

"Ron yo... yo..."

"No digas nada, ya entendí Granger."

Que había hecho, ¿por que no le dijo Ron te amo? O al menos por que se había quedado parada como una estúpida, mientras uno de sus mejores amigos se alejaba de ella.

Mejores amigos, ella solo veía a Ron de esa forma, no ella lo amaba, por que lo amaba...

"¿Por qué, estás sola Hermione?"

"Pro profesor Mortimer..."

"¿Profesor? eso me hace sentir algo viejo, dime Jean-Claude Hermione."

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

"Como no saberlo ma petite, eres casi tan famosa como tu amigo Harry."

"Ha eso". Añadió ruborizada, ahora entendía a su amigo de ojos verdes, en especial cuando un profesor tan... Dios no debía pensar así, menos ahora que estaba tan confundida.

"Espero verte en clase Hermione."

Estaba pasmada, técnicamente había terminado con Ron, a pesar de que había deseado ser su novia desde el día que se conocieron.

Estaba atraída por su nuevo profesor de DCAO, y para colmo se perdió de la cena por estar encerrada en su habitación esperando a que llegara su profesor Snape, el cual por cierto estaba muerto.

"Debo estar volviéndome loca, el no vendrá, será mejor que le pida trabajo al padre de Luna para trabajar en el Quisquilloso..."

"Eso seria un enorme desperdicio de talento Hermione."

"¿Profesor Snape?"

Al instante a su lado recostado en su cama se encontraba Severus Snape, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar esos pálidos labios en los suyos...

Pero algo llamo su atención, aquel hombre había cambiado, cuando lo había visto en la madriguera se veía mas joven y etéreo, ahora era el mismo, es decir a como lo recordaba enseñando clases, excepto por sus ojos, los cuales lucían mas hermosos y profundos tan negros e intensos que le secaron los labios, también había grandes ojeras debajo de sus parpados.

"¡Oh por Dios!"

"Que pasa Hermione."

"¡Eres un vampiro!"

"Hasta que lo descubres, cinco puntos para gryffindor señorita Granger."

Y mientras Hermione caía desmayada en los brazos de Severus Snape, un hombre de hermosos e impactantes ojos azules, los cuales tenían un leve tono rojo en este momento sonreirá con malicia.

"Tal y como lo pensaba Snape esta con la sangre sucia..."


End file.
